Dynamis - Bastok
Dynamis - Bastok General Info * Multiboxing is strictly forbidden in Dynamis. It can crash your client and/or bring the server down. * Do not one-shot statues. NMs are spawned so pop items are not used. You must attack Statues in order to spawn the necessary NMs to complete Dynamis. Maps Time Extensions Total Extensions: 2 hours, 30 minutes Strategy Basic Strategy * Clear statues in front of Mog House area. * Clear statues in front of Chocobo Stables. Silence Vanguard Scorpions. * Clear statues at Auction House. * Clear statues at South Gate. * Clear statues to NM Be'Ebo Tortoisedriver. Silence Vanguard Scorpions. * Clear statues on lower level to Alchemy Guild to NMs Gi'Pha Manameister, Gu'Nhi Noondozer * (Optional) Clear statues on the upper level of Ore Street. * Clear statues to Aa'Nyu Dismantler. * Clear statues to Zeruhn Mines, including NM Ze'Vho Fallsplitter. * Clear statues to Bastok Markets zone, including NM Ke'Dhe Cannonball. Boss Strategy * Camp in front of the Auction House, away to avoid respawning statues on the steps, but not close enough to aggro the Effigy Shields. * Two Sleepga users sleep the Effigy Shields, while a player with increased movement speed kites Gu'Dha Effigy through previously-cleared areas. * Defeat all Effigy Shields. * Defeat Gu'Dha Effigy. * Defeat accompanying Adamantking Effigy 389. Defeating Gu'Dha Effigy grants a 30-minute time extension. General Advice * Vanguard's Scorpions cast Breakga often. Make sure they are silenced and slept at all times while fighting other Vanguard. * (Smaller groups) It is possible to pull the lower Ore Street area without linking statues on the upper level. Zone Item Drops Relic Weapons * Ito (SAM) * Relic Axe (BST) * Relic Blade (DRK/PLD/WAR) * Relic Scythe (DRK) Relic Armor * Melee Gaiters (MNK Feet) * Sorcerer's Tonban (BLM Legs) * Duelist's Gloves (RDM Hands) * Assassin's Vest (THF Body) * Valor Coronet (PLD Head) * Abyss Sollerets (DRK Feet) * Monster Jackcoat (BST Body) * Bard's Cuffs (BRD Hands) * Saotome Kote (SAM Hands) * Wyrm Brais (DRG Legs) * Summoner's Bracers (SMN Hands) * Mirage Shalwar (BLU Legs) * Commodore Bottes (COR Feet) * Etoile Tiara (DNC Head) * Argute Pants (SCH Legs) Currency * One Byne Bill * One Hundred Byne Bill General & Synthesis Items * Fresh Orc Liver * Griffon Hide * Giant Frozen Head * Gold Beastcoin * Infinity Core * Mythril Beastcoin * Sparkling Stone Beastiary Notorious Monsters General Abilities Quadav * Head Butt - ST Damage, Stun * Howl - Warcry * Shell Bash - ST Damage, Stun * Shell Guard - Defense Boost * Ore Toss - ST Damage * Wrath of Gu'Dha - AoE Damage, Gravity, knockback (NMs and Effigy Shields only) Targeting Order * SMN > BLM > BST > BST's Pet * WAR = THF = RDM = PLD = DRK = BRD = RNG = SAM = DRK > MNK * WHM > NIN Other Resources * DynamisBums Original Strategy/Discussion: Dynamis-Bastok * FFXIclopedia Entry: Dynamis-Bastok Related Links Category:Dynamis